When Mike Met Mike
by DBZWii09
Summary: In the '90s, two people who are named the same  somewhat  begin to bond. This story has about three different P.O.V.'s, so be on the lookout.


Mike & Mike

[In the 1990s, two different people were born, but they both had the same name.  
>This is the story of a girl and a boy (who had said same name)who met for the first time.]<p>

Mike Mazinsky (girl) & Mike DBZWii09 (boy)

[My P.O.V.]

Once I awakened from my slumber, I noticed a cartoonish presence near my bed.  
>I opened my eyes and saw that Mike was watching me. I didn't even know who she was,<br>or why she was near me, but I would forget about it as the seconds passed by.  
>Mike was apparently from Manhattan, and although I came from New Vegas,<br>she pretty much didnt' know much about me either.

[Mazinsky's P.O.V.]

I saw Mike leave my sight after meeting him for the first time.  
>I didn't know what my reaction was once he saw me.<p>

"Mike, where are you going?" I yelled to him.

[My P.O.V.]

"I honestly don't know, ok?" I told Mike.

I started to get my running shoes on, when I noticed she was helping me put them on.

"Mike, I can get my shoes on without your help, ya know," I told her.

[Mazinsky's P.O.V.]

I watched as Mike began doing some stunts that I never heard of before. He called it "parkour".  
>I began to follow him as he did more of his stunts.<p>

[My P.O.V.]

I sprinted ahead of Mike while i dazzled her with my parkour moves.  
>She had never seen these moves in her life, and I doubt she won't remember it.<br>Anyway, I continued my parkour until she ran in front of me, blocking my path.

"Mike, watch out! You'll hurt yourself!" she yelled at me.

"I barely have a scratch on me. No big deal, right?" I said.

"I guess not," she replied.

[Mazinsky's P.O.V.]

After Mike did his "parkour", I was invited to his house to find out what he likes.  
>Apparently, I have never seen an "Xbox 360" or a "3DS" before. I also learned that he likes rock music, which I might have heard before, but I don't exactly know where.<p>

[My P.O.V.]

I invited Mike over to my "pad" so that way we could share each other's interests.  
>I showed her my Xbox 360 and my 3DS. She was surprised that this kind of technology wasn't around in 1990s Manhattan yet.<p>

She also noticed that my radio was set to "DC101". As obvious as this is, I'm into rock music artists like Metallica and Alice in Chains, plus many others. Mike was pretty sure she heard this genre before, but she doesn't remember where she heard it from.

I then asked for Mike to let me chill at her place.  
>Unfortunately, her house wasn't in Manhattan; her house was located on a remote island.<br>I told Mike why she lived on an island, and she said that she was a "foreign exchange student"  
>and was told to check the island out.<br>I thought she was being insane, but I was mistaken.

[Mazinsky's P.O.V.]

Once I told Mike that I lived on an island with my friends Lu and Og, he somehow was curious about it.  
>I decided to let Mike check out the island and let him see it for himself.<p>

[My P.O.V.]

I agreed to go with Mike to check out this remote island where she lives.  
>She also told me she has two friends that live there named Lu and Og.<br>Lu is a princess and Og is pretty much a native of the island.  
>Once we touched down on the island via plane, Mike introduced me to Lu and Og.<p>

[3rd Person P.O.V.]

"Mike, this is Lu and Og. These are my friends here," Mike said to him.

"What is up, Lu and Og?" Mike said to Lu and Og.

"Hey Mike, how did you meet Mike?" Lu told her.

"I met Mike once he awoke from his restful sleep," Mike said. "We explored what we liked, and now here we are."

[My P.O.V.]

I then noticed Og building what almost looks like a Game Boy made entirely out of bamboo. I watched on as he started it up. I then had an interesting idea and seconds later I whipped out my 3DS. I launched the 3DS Camera app and started filming Og play "Tetris" on his bamboo Game Boy. It didn't take long for Og to notice me as he shut off his Game Boy and walked towards me.

"What are you doing?" Og said.

"Me? Uh... just watching you play 'Tetris' on your bamboo Game Boy... No harm done, right?" I replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, I freak out when somebody watches me."

"You don't say!"

[Mazinsky's P.O.V.]

Mike talked to Og about a few minutes while me and Lu wete talking about Mike.

"So, how was he? Did you two do anything fun together yet?" Lu told me.

"We're not dating, but if we were, I'd go crazy," I told her.

I then heard Mike heading in my direction. I think he wants to talk to me.

[My P.O.V.]

I made my way to Mike and broguht up how she left the island that we are on.

"I really don't know, Mike," she said.

"O RLY?" I said, apparently parodying a meme.

"Yeah, really. I don't even remember how I made it back to Manhattan."

"You probably called a ferry, didn't ya?"

"No."

"Figures."

Me and Mike wondered how we would leave the island after meeting Lu and Og. Out of nowhere, my iPhone vibrated in my pocket. I had a new tweet on Twitter. The tweet said:

"Need Help? Call 555-4735 For Rescues 24/7!"

I thought the tweet was a joke. I was wrong. I called the ship owner, and requested me and my friend get picked up from the island.

After a few hours of paitence, the ship finally arrived. Me and Mike got aboard and departed from the island.

I made my way back to New Vegas before Mike made her way back to Manhattan.

[And from that point on, Mike and Mike would contact each other from Twitter or via phone. Mike DBZWii09 saved the Hoover Dam from the Legion, and he now owns all of the New Vegas Strip. Mike Mazinsky, however, rested in her home, waiting for him to show up again. He never did.]

THE END


End file.
